Suyo
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: Y bueno, tal vez todo el mundo se creyera con el derecho a juzgarla. Y no podía negar que también sintió miedo, pues dolia mucho, pero, aún con eso, solo bastó ver su mirada el instante en que nació aquella pequeña niña, para comprenderlo. El amor era dificil, pero eso no quitaba que fuera suyo. ["Spoiler" Final Naruto]


**Serie:** Naruto

 **Autor:** xXKushinaXx/Miika

 **Pareja:** SasuSaku

 **Extra:** Escuchar - Ours (Taylor Swift)

* * *

 **Suyo**

 **.**

 _The jury is out, but my choice is you._

 **.**

Bueno, realmente fue difícil en un principio, partiendo por el hecho de que en primera instancia no querían permitirle partir de la aldea por él.

¿Por qué no? Se cuestionó demasiadas veces. Era una Kunoichi hecha y derecha, fuerte y temida luego de su actuar en la guerra, tal vez aún no era tan poderosa como Naruto y Sasuke, pero, por lo menos, era lo suficientemente hábil para que su nombre tenga cierto grado de temor en quien la enfrentaba. ¡Era alumna de la legendaria Sanin Tsunade! ¡Prácticamente parte de la nueva generación Sanin!

Así que, ahí estaba, le costó, pero al final lo logró –con varios argumentos variados- convencer a Kakashi de que le permitiera el ir a por **Sasuke.**

Despedidas de sus padres, de Naruto y Hinata, también de Ino. Promesas de volver pronto, de mantenerles informados y de volver con el susodicho Uchiha fueron dichas.

Y pues, en realidad, sentimentalmente partir con aquella misión fue bastante complejo cuando por fin lo encontró y se trató de tratar con la gente. ¿Por qué? Dirán.

Simple, aún con su actuar, nadie sentía aún confianza con el Uchiha, y para la gente común de los poblados, ver a una chica como ella con alguien como él era confuso, extraño, y mal visto. Aunque lo aceptaban, le temían, y eso se reflejaba en como lo miraban y por consiguiente en como la miraban a ella. No obstante, poco y nada le importó realmente eso, lo importante ahí fue el hecho de que al fin, _**al fin**_. Podía compartir su tiempo con Sasuke, lo estaba acompañando, a su lado, cuidándolo y procurando que no se sobre exigiera más de lo debido.

En un principio el hombre se negó, como él solo, obligándola con muchos argumentos y miradas frías a que regresara a su hogar, pues nada tenía que ver ella en lo que cargaba él sobre sus hombros, pasando del enojo a tratar de convencerla con palabras dulces. –O lo más dulce que pudiera ser Sasuke- luego de un mes entendió que ella realmente **no** se iría de ahí.

Y pues…

Era raro, pero también cómodo.

A diferencia de antes ahora viajaba solo, y tener la compañía de Sakura, siendo que ya no estaba obsesionado con su venganza, le daba cierto bálsamo y sensación de que, después de todo, podría volver a la aldea.

Y además para que mentir, un tiempo atrás deseo volverse a la aldea por ella.*

Tal vez en primera instancia no lo demostró, y de hecho le costó mucho abrirse un poco para ella, pero de una forma que realmente era difícil comprender, la chica había logrado aflorar ese lado sentimental del Uchiha.

Un lado sentimental que dentro de todo, culminó y explotó en toda la extensión de la palabra cuando, en medio de una tormenta, ambos se entregaron a una **pasión** que realmente ninguno de los dos creyó que tendría.

Sasuke jamás pensó que terminaría haciendo eso, y Sakura mucho menos creyó que fuera capaz de hacerla suya.

Pero ahí estaba, el acto había sido hecho, y si le preguntaban a cualquiera de los dos, realmente no se arrepentían de lo que habían hecho.

Luego de eso, la cosa **cambió.**

No fue mentira que terminó siendo comentario entre las aldeas el hecho de que ambos parecían tener algo así como una relación, después de todo, con buena o mala fama, ambos ahora eran conocidos por sus proezas.

El problema fue, que realmente nadie era capaz de aceptarlo.

Fue juzgada, a veces duramente, a veces en silencio.

Nadie era capaz de entender cómo podía estar con el hombre que realmente fue un traidor, alguien que debió ser castigado pero fue librado de su destino solo por ser amigo de quien lo era.

Cada persona se creía con el derecho a juzgarla, cada persona pensaba que su consejo –o queja mejor dicho- debía ser la verdad. Todos pensaban tener la verdad sobre su relación con el chico. –Bueno, ya no tan chico, pues más temprano que tarde, se le podía considerar un hombre-

Y por un tiempo casi creyó que realmente ellos tenían razón.

Pues, aunque le demostraba cosas, Sasuke seguía siendo frio, seguía siendo distante en ocasiones. Ella era la más sentimental de la relación, y no podía mentir, muchas veces dolía, **dolía mucho.**

Hasta que llegó ese día, ese día en que lo supo.

Estaba **embarazada.**

No supo cómo –bueno, si lo supo- pero realmente no entendía nada, lo único que sabía era que tenía una pequeña parte de su amado dentro de ella.

El pánico creció en ella por meses, ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo explicarle? ¡¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?!

Y él lo notó, pues la verdad sea dicha, Sasuke no era idiota. Debía admitir que en primera instancia no comprendió que le pasaba, porque los nervios, porque los cambios.

Pero, cuando le llegó aquella carta de Naruto a Sakura, aquella donde les relataba con toda la alegría del mundo que Hinata estaba cada vez más hermosa con su vientre de embarazada, todo calzó como una perfecta pieza de rompecabezas.

Lo hablaron, y tal vez para Sakura fue extraño no ver una expresión o actuar de parte de él. De hecho parecía ido, sorprendido, quizá confundido.

Y así pasaron los meses, y a medida que el vientre de Sakura se abultaba, la gente juzgaba con más ganas, lanzaban palabras, palabras que dolían como piedra.

No obstante, todo llegó a una resolución con algo tan banal y simple.

 **Una mirada.**

Pues ese día, en aquella cueva, con la ayuda de Karin –su nueva amiga en la lista que tenía- comprendió una simple cosa solo viendo aquella expresión en Sasuke el día que su hija nació.

 **Él la amaba.**

Si, la amaba, o las amaba ahora, podríamos decir.

La amaba con tanta fuerza, la amaba de una forma que jamás creyó ver en sus ojos oscuros. ¿Cómo no verlo? Ahí estaba, después de horas a su lado, dejando que apretara –destruyera- su única mano, con su bebe en brazos.

Aquella forma delicada en que la cargaba con un brazo, esa mirada que tenía, como acercó su rostro a la pequeña, ese sutil atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, el amor genuino en sus ojos.

Estaba segura que si no fuera como era, en ese instante estaría llorando, no obstante, no había de qué preocuparse, después de todo ella ya estaba llorando por los dos.

Y de hecho, hasta Karin ahí lloraba, hablando de lo hermosa que era la niña, y de lo idéntica que era a su padre.

Y una sonrisa genuina surgió en sus labios cuando él se acercó a besar sus labios. Agradeciéndole sin palabras por aquel regalo que le había entregado, por aquella pequeña criatura que, de una u otra forma, era lo único que servía realmente como un remedio dentro de todo el caos que había sido como persona.

No importaba lo que dijeran, ella amaba a ese hombre.

Y la gente hacía que el amor se viera difícil.

Pero…

Ese amor era suyo.

 ** _But… this loves is ours_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, esta historia corta, es como tal un regalo. -Algo atrasado, perdón, cierto bebo no me dejaba escribir xD- Pero ahí está, ¡Feliz Cumple Donna! Espero que te guste.

*: Es una referencia a otro One SS que escribí.

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
